Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 125
Triple Play - Part 2, known as Johan, Jim and O'Brien VS The Three Masked Knights in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime . Axel Brodie realizes that the Three Masked Knights are simply a distraction, and urges Jim Crocodile Cook and Jesse Anderson to stop their duels and attempt to stop Marcel Bonaparte from reaching his true objective. Summary The duels between Jesse Anderson, Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie against the Three Masked Knights continue, with both the food storage facility and power supply station on the line. Vice Chancellor Bonaparte attempts to sneak back into Duel Academy, but is spotted by Blair Flannigan, who informs Jaden Yuki. The two of them chase after him, as they realize he would be a very strong opponent if he was turned into a Duel Ghoul. Axel wins his duel quickly, and determines that these duels means nothing and that they are only meant to serve as a distraction as Marcel Bonaparte moves towards his true goal. He urges Jim and Jesse to surrender, so they can save time and go after Marcel. Impassivity Mask stops Jesse from leaving with a strange beam fired from his duel disk, while Jim is stopped from surrendering by the angry students, who want the food Marcel promised them if they win. Axel leaves and gathers his "Blue Beret" unit together, heading towards the power supply station. Jim and Jesse win their own duels with some difficulty. Bonaparte reaches Marcel, followed by Jaden and Blaire. When Jaden tries to drag Marcel back, Bonaparte reveals that Marcel is his son and vows not to let Jaden harm him. Marcel reveals the Devil Arm from under his cloak and suggests that they leave. A large group of Duel Ghouls emerges behind them from over the sands. Marcel uses the Devil Arm to punch through the sand, and a deep fissure forms as the pillars surrounding the area where the Sacred Beasts were sealed rise from the sands. Featured Duels Jesse Anderson vs. Masked Knight of Impassivity :Duel continues from the previous episode Impassivity Mask passes and discards "Silent Pain" in his End Phase, due to the hand size limit. Jesse draws a card and Impassivity Mask activates "Silent Pain" from his Graveyard, destroying "Amber Mammoth" and inflicting 1000 damage (Jesse 3000). "Amber Mammoth" is placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse Summons "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600 ATK) in attack position and attacks directly. Impassivity Mask activates "Silent Space" from his hand to destroy "Topaz Tiger", who is moved to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Impassivity Mask passes but Jesse takes 1000 damage during his Standby Phase due to "Silent Pain". (Jesse 2000) He then removes "Silent Torment" from his hand to inflict another 1000 damage. (Jesse 1000) Jesse activates "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins" and Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800 ATK) in attack position. He activates "Sapphire Pegasus's effect, sending "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" from his hand to his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Impassivity Mask activates another "Silent Space" to destroy "Sapphire Pegasus", which is also sent to the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse Special Summons "Ruby Carbuncle" (300/300) and activates its effect, Special Summoning all "Crystal Beasts" from his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He then activates the effect of "Rainbow Ruins", sending "Topaz Tiger" to the Graveyard to negate "Silent Space" since there are three Crystal Beasts in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Jesse attacks Impassivity Mask directly with all three Crystal Beasts (Impassivity Mask 0), winning him the duel. Axel Brodie vs. Masked Knight of Laughter :Duel continues from the previous episode Axel Sets a card and Summons "Fire Trooper" (1000 ATK). "Fire Trooper" inflicts 1000 damage (Laughter Mask 3000). "Fire Trooper" is then sent to the Graveyard. Laughter Mask removes "Laugh Fight" from his Graveyard, inflicting the same amount of damage to Axel. (Axel 1500) Axel activates "Fire Recovery", discarding "Volcanic Scattershot" (Laughter Mask 2500) to revive "Fire Trooper". "Fire Trooper" is sent to the Graveyard again (Laughter Mask 1500) Axel activates another "Fire Recovery", discarding "Volcanic Scattershot". (Laughter Mask 1000) Axel brings back "Volcanic Scattershot" (500/0) in Defense Position. Laughter Mask draws a card and Axel activates "Draw Bomb" to inflict 1000 damage (Laughter Mask 0), winning him the duel. Jim Crocodile Cook vs. Masked Knight of Anger :Duel continues from the previous episode Jim Summons "Weathering Soldier" (2000/1200) and attacks "Anchor Knight" (Anger Mask 3500). Anger Mask discards "Reload" for "Anchor Knight's" effect to Special Summon it back in defense position (1500/600). Jim ends his turn and "Weathering Soldier's" effect decreases its own ATK to 1400. Anger Mask switches "Anchor Knight" to attack position and activates "Violent Salvage" returning "Giant Trunade", "Reload" and "Trojan Blast" to his hand. He discards them for "Anchor Knight's" effect inflicting 1800 damage (Jim 400). "Anchor Knight" attacks and destroys "Weathering Soldier" (Jim 300). Jim discards "Sample Fossil" to activate "Specimen Inspection" and chooses Warrior-Type and Level 4. Anger sends another "Anchor Knight" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Jim activates "Fossil Fusion", fusing "Anchor Knight" and "Weathering Soldier" into "Fossil Warrior Skullpawn" (2000/500) and then activates "Time Stream", Tributing "Skullpawn" and paying half his Life Points (Jim 150) to Summon "Fossil Warrior Skullknight" (2400/900). He then activates another "Time Stream", Tributing "Skullknight" and paying half his Life Points (Jim 75) to summon "Fossil Warrior Skullking" (2800/1300). It attacks and destroys "Anchor Knight" (Anger Mask 2200). Anger Mask discards a card to revive "Anchor Knight". "Skullking's" effect lets it attack again and inflict Piercing Damage (Anger Mask 0), winning Jim the duel. Featured cards Mistakes in the English version * Axel stated that "Fire Recovery" lets him summon a different FIRE monster from his Graveyard. It lets him summon any FIRE monster. * Axel also said that "Volcanic Scattershot" deals 500 damge when it's removed. It does this when it's sent to the Graveyard * Masked Knight of Laughter called his "Burial from a Different Dimension" a Trap Card. It is a Spell Card. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes